The Swan and The Knight
by Wwhatiwant
Summary: Set with an ending where everyone's memories have been wiped. Fakir is a Knight and Ahiru is a swan..their dreams are getting more vivid will they fall in love again? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Lost Memories

Disclaimer/ etc. : As you already know I do Not own Princess TuTu or anything associated with it. This story is dedicated to a true fan of Ahiru and Fakir my good friend L RA hehe May their love live on for all time. The song lyrics used are It is You (I have loved) By Dana Glover I don't own those either.

**The Swan and the Knight**

Rain drops fell heavily upon her small form. The rain always reminded her of a sad song..so beautiful and short lived. She adjusted her wings for a more comfortable posture before gazing out at the lake. For all time she had only known this lake or so she thought. Her dreams had become longer and more vivid. Dreams of a girl who seemed so alien yet so familiar at the same time. She arched her neck and looked skyward at the clouds that revealed a shining moon every so often. _Who am I? am I but a swan or am I something more? _She stood herself up and walked to the lake slowly getting in and wading in the water.

She gazed down at the water viewing the many colorful fish who swam beneath. _No I am just a swan...that's all I have ever been _She swam alone across the lake the moonlight illuminating her form. She lifted her long neck higher looking upon the town in the distance. Small lights danced in the night from houses and the sound of children playing could be heard. She was gazing at the town when she noticed him.

Fakir came to this spot only to escape from the noise and crowds in the town. Even on a rainy night they were lively and so he found himself underneath a large tree looking out upon a lake. Lately his life had become empty. He felt as if he were missing a major part of his heart and was having visions of a girl whom when he saw made him feel whole. These dreams had come to him over the past several years at first only while he slept but lately they seemed to occur often even while awake. He put his hand to his forehead brushing some strands of dark hair to the side.

His eyes seemed glued to the grass as his thoughts swirled around in his head. _Who is that girl...Why do I feel so alive when I see her...She's not even real..She's a dream and nothing more... _He sighed and shook his head. His eyes traveled to the lake where he spotted a beautiful swan. It swam slowly its neck arched high and proud its feathers illuminated by the moonlight shone bright white. _Why does it seem so...sad _He watched as it turned and looked at him its eyes seemed to bore into his soul and he turned his gaze. _Such a great creature should not see someone as lowly as myself _he clenched a fistful of grass before standing up abruptly and leaving.

She watched him turn his gaze away from hers and stand leaving quickly. She waded over to where he sat and looked off in the direction he had gone. She sat down and lowered her neck and turned it burying her beak in her white feathers and closed her eyes. _Ahiru! ... Ahiru...Ahiru?...AHIRU!... _She woke up with a start her long neck coming up quickly causing it to twist a wrong direction. She stretched it and moved her neck to try and make it feel better before lifting it high. _Who is Ahiru? Why do I know that name...how do I know it is a name? _She sat there confused. When the sun finally popped out over the tree line she stretched her great wings and honked.

She looked back to the town hoping to see that man again but all she could see were trees and houses in the distance. She stood and cleaned some of her feathers before getting herself in the water and circling an area of the lake. She watched bugs fly past and fish swim by with mild interest. A few ducks flew into the lake but stayed far from her keeping to themselves.

Fakir stood behind his great king and queen as he always had. He was their knight he had no choice. He slightly remembered a time where he did not serve them but it was but an illusion he was sure of it. They sat in their chairs listening to the peoples concerns and matters of the town while Fakir stood behind them watching. He seemed to drift and think back to the lake that he so loved. Something about that lake made him happy.

Mytho turned his head to Fakir smiling as he saw his friends eyes elsewhere. "Fakir...would you like the day off you seem preoccupied by something?" Fakir snapped his head to Mytho who was staring at him with amusement. "My king I cannot I am your Knight it is my duty" He bowed slightly before his hand was grabbed by Rue. "Fakir don't worry we will be fine there are other knights you know" She seemed to give a small laugh before releasing his hand and calling upon a knight standing to the side. Fakir gave a defeated nod and walked off into the distance leaving the castle grounds and entering the towns busiest area.

She swam in circles for what seemed eternity before realizing she was hungry. She hated having to kill any fish so she usually waddled into town to a bread stand where an old woman always gave her some bread and other delicacies. She began to make her way to town when she was stopped by a noise coming from up ahead. She froze and lifted her head trying to see over some bushes. She was waddling ever closer when out popped the man from the other day she backed up a bit before staying still and studying him.

He was tall and lean but muscular with slightly tanned skin from the sun. His eyes were a dark green that seemed so deep and his hair was long and dark brown. He seemed to be studying her as well as he stood there and stared at her. She was finally about to move again when he said something that stopped her.

"Ahiru?" The voice from her dreams she stepped back in surprise. It was the exact voice from her dreams deep and full of love, desire, passion, and caring. She honked and lifted her head as he kneeled down and stroked her long neck. "Who is Ahiru pretty swan" he stood up and turned "I keep having dreams of her and Im sure that's her name" he turned back to the swan and walked by her to the tree sitting down. She was unsure of what to do but followed settling near him under the tree.

There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

He watched the ducks in the lake and smiled. "I feel at peace here" He turned and gazed at her "Will you listen to me swan..can I call you Ahiru even though you are not her whom I see" He seemed so sad and alone as she stared at him. She honked and he gave a small laugh stroking her head and neck with affection. "You're a very friendly swan..were you somebody's pet Ahiru?" He said as he stroked her. She shook her long neck and he laughed the motion looking awfully funny.

She stopped and stared as he laughed enjoying the sound. For several hours he sat there stroking her before finally standing and turning around heading back towards the town. "I will come back Ahiru everyday" and he was gone into the town. She stared after him and made a small honk in sadness. _Am I the girl from my dreams...he said the name...he called me Ahiru...who is he? _She nestled herself in the spot and slowly settled into a deep sleep her last vision before it took her was one of a girl and a boy dancing together.

**A/N : Ok so that's it for the first chapter. I will begin the next chapter pretty soon. Please review if you have the time and thank-you for reading!**


	2. Human again

_Disclaimer/ etc. : Again I do not own Princess TuTu or anything associated with it. I also do not own the lyrics to the song It is you (I have Loved) By Dana Glover. This Story is dedicated to the one and only L RA. Oh before I forget Ages: Ahiru -18, Fakir - 20, Mytho - 19, and Rue - 20._

**The Swan and The Knight**

_Pt.2_

Fakir sat at the table amongst his King and Queen as they ate their morning meal. His thoughts drifted on the girl from his dreams and then to the lake and its beautiful swan. Mytho noticed his friends lack of concentration lately and was beginning to become worried. Rue had also took notice and was the first at the table to say something. "Fakir...I am curious...you who are so dedicated to our protection have well...lately been slacking what woman grabs your attention so?" Fakir snapped out and sighed as he looked to his queen. Rue's eyes twinkled with the thought of Fakir actually having an interest in something other than his King and Queens daily protection.

Fakir hated when Rue found something other than the daily gossip to talk about at the table. He hated when it was dealing with himself even more. "My lady there is no woman other than yourself who commends my attention I just find myself tired as of lately." Mytho listened but saw in Fakir's eyes that he was not telling the truth. He smiled and waved for Rue to stop her chit chat before she could keep going and looked at his friend and protector. "Fakir do you need some time off?"

_Time off? _Fakir found himself pondering the question in his head. Did he need time off? Maybe it was a fact that he was tired. All the recent dreaming always woke him up and left him trying to figure out who she was and why he dreamt of her. He was so lost in thought that he did not realize that Mytho had made the decision for him and as he was about to answer found Mytho and Rue already departing. "Have a good vacation Fakir" Mytho called over his shoulder as they left for their bedchambers to dress for the daily courtyard proceedings.

Upon waking up Ahiru went into town for some food. Her stomach growling with each waddle she made. When she reached her destination she found herself dissapointed as the bread woman was out sick. She made a small honk before making her way through less crowded areas of the town searching for some food. She was careful because cats and dogs were common and she had so little energy that flying would not be possible. She came to a spot where some bread crumbs were and ate them quickly her stomach still growling after the appetizer. She hung her head feeling glum about the whole situation.

She began her long waddle home ignoring the onlookers of people as she passed shops and stands. She was almost to the beginning of the path that led to her lake when she saw him. The man from yesterday who had sat with her and talked with her and named her. _Ahiru that is me_ and she had this feeling that it was her. It felt so right to call herself Ahiru and she felt so comfortable around that man. She quickened her waddle lifting her long wings a bit in the process. She let out a small honk and was glad when the man who had just gotten on the path turned and looked down at her his eyes seemed sad at first but when he saw her they lit up just a tiny bit.

When Fakir heard the familiar honk he was a bit surprised but turned to look. His eyes rested on the familiar eyes of the swan from yesterday and for some reason he felt...happier? He could not be certain but thought that was what he was feeling. He watched as the swan waddled its way up to him and they walked together to the lake. It was an odd sight he was sure but it felt right to be walking with this swan which he named Ahiru. He looked down several times at the creature that waddled beside him its gaze directed forward. When they came to the lake he sat down under the same tree and pulled out a pad of paper and a quill. Ahiru moved her long neck where she could see the paper better and made small grunts and noises.

Fakir laughed at the noises she made and patted her head then began to write. He wanted to write about this lake and about the girl and about Ahiru. He looked at the bird and smiled as it watched him writing with interest. "Do you like stories Ahiru?" She cocked her head to the side at the question and then honked cheerfully. He laughed and continued writing a story about a swan who wished to be with a man but could not because she was a mere bird. Ahiru read the words he wrote and was a bit shocked at them. _A swan who wanted a man but could not have him because she was a bird... _she read more words as he wrote them _she makes a pledge with her life and thus gains the ability to become a human woman. _She knew that he wrote of her and made a small honk before looking down at her stomach as it grumbled.

She stood abruptly and waddled to the lake to do some fishing for her hunger was far too great now to ignore. Fakir watched her and smiled then continued to write his love story of the Swan and the Knight. Fated to meet and Destined to be. He wished that his writings could become truth but knew that fiction was fiction and nothing changed that. Something nagged him inside however telling him that he was wrong but he chose to ignore it and continued writing. Every so often he lifted his head and smiled at the swan who dove here and there for some fish to fill her stomach.

She had eaten several fish before finally swimming back to shore and waddling near to the man who was still writing. She had come to realize that she did not even know his name. She honked and stretched her elegant neck obscurring his view of the page as he wrote. He stopped and looked at her giving a slight smile and rubbing her neck. "Your in my way Ahiru" he attempted to move her neck but she put it back and honked again looking up at him. He shook his head a bit puzzled at her actions before putting down the quill and leaning back against the large tree. "What do you want Ahiru?" she honked and lifted her head making some more noises trying to tell him she wanted his name but he seemed to stare at her. He watched her as she attempted to speak to him and just stared not understanding one honk or another.

He sighed and looked up the sun was still bright and had several hours left to the day. She gave up her efforts and stopped her noisy approach to getting his name. She followed his gaze to the sky and watched the clouds go by each with its own unique and ever changing shape. When she looked back at him she was surprised to see his eyes were on her. "Ahiru I have this dream of a girl...I think her name is Ahiru...she was a dancer and so was I. We danced together and although she was not the best dancer she had a heart that made her far superior to any." He sighed and shook his head before looking at the swan again "do you have dreams my Ahiru?" She nodded her long neck to his question. He nodded back and his eyes lit up a bit before he stood up and looked out at the lake. She watched him hoping he was not leaving and was taken by surprise when he began to dance.

She watched his graceful movements and yearned to be in his hands. She thought of her dream of two dancers and realized one had been him and the other...had it been her? She never turned his gaze as he performed before her until he stopped. She honked but he did not move and so she stood up and waddled over only to find him seemingly frozen. She honked and butted his left leg with her head in attempt to get him moving again. She looked around and noticed that it was everything and not just him. The ducks were frozen as well each in diffirent positions on the lake surface. She honked in alarm as the pages that the man had written on seemed to glow and pulse with their own life. She waddled over but stayed a bit away to keep from any danger that might await. The pages shook and suddenly dissapeared replaced with a single necklace. She stared at it for a moment and realized she had seen it before long ago but what had it been to her. She waddled closer and arched her long neck staring at it for what seemed like ages before a woman came out of the shadows.

She was tall and thin but wore the oddest clothing. Her hair was short by the looks of it and was a bright green in color. Her face was pale, her eyes were emotionless, her voice was sweet and light, and she carried a pair of drums with her even though they were almost too small. She stared down at the swan with cold eyes before speaking to her. "Miss. Ahiru do you remember me?" She stared at the swan. Ahiru stared back and honked then nodded her head. It was weird she did remember this woman but for an odd reason she felt that this woman was no longer living. _Edel _was the name that formed in her head when she nodded and the woman nodded back to the swan before picking up the necklace. "I am Edel her long lost form and I have come on her behalf with a gift for your kindness to her" Ahiru stared and made a small honk. "However should you choose to accept her gift it will come with heartache and much more" Ahiru nodded and stared at the necklace in her hands _is that necklace the gift of which she speaks? _

Edel bent down to see the swan at eye level and put the necklace above the swans head. "Upon accepting I will place this necklace over your head. You will gain your human form that you so yearn to have but beware when you get wet your swan form will return here is your only rule." Edel paused and seemed to gather herself then came out with the words "should you ever speak words of true love to any man you will be confined to your swan form forever." Ahiru seemed confused and yet she felt like this was so familiar _why do I fell like this has happened before...why will she not tell me amything about who I am! _Edel lowered the necklace a tiny bit "Do you accept Ahiru?" Ahiru was not sure what to do but when she glanced at the man frozen and pictured herself in his arms she nodded. Edel smiled and placed the necklace on the swans neck standing and dissapearing into the shadows once again.

_But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Ahiru felt a sensation go through her body as she was wrapped in a casing most like an egg and as it cracked her view of the lake was diffirent. She wobbled and fell looking down to see two legs and feet and little toes. She glanced and saw the pages once again sitting beneath the tree and she looked up to see the man still dancing his eyes closed as he turned repeatedly. She realized very quickly that she had no clothes on and blushed standing up slowly and backing up into the woods where she was hidden. She watched from a s afe distance as he danced and saw him stop to look at Ahiru only to find she was gone. She shook her head from the woods as he glanced around and looked down sadly. She turned around to find a way to some shelter and saw a pile of clothes. She smiled and picked them up silently thanking Edel as she put on the panties, bra, and dress. She had somehow known how to put the clothing on and was becoming a bit more convinced that this had all happened before.

Fakir was sad when he saw that Ahiru was gone. He had not even realized that she had left _could my dancing be that boring and bad_ he sighed. He was picking up his pages when he heard some noises coming from the woods and looked up to see the face of a girl. He jumped and stumbled backwards landing on his rear with a thud. She looked at him curiously as he sat there staring at her before smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at the girl before actually looking at her. She was an average height, slim, she had long hair that stretched down her back and was a beautiful auburn red, and her eyes were like that of the swans a light and enveloping blue. He gasped as he got an image of the girl in hsi dreams who also had those eyes and hair. This girl looked almost identical save for her age was obviously greater and her hair was not tied back into braids. He stood up and grabbed his papers staring at her.

She watched him as he stared at her and smiled. He walked near to her but stayed out of arms reach "Are you lost miss?" She snapped into reality and looked down "Hon...I mean..." she blushed. He shook his head at the girl and started to walk off back to the town with his papers in his hand. "I ...can I ask your name!" she blurted out quickly trying to keep him from leaving her alone. He turned "Fakir" his words cold and then he continued to move towards town. _Fakir...what a beautiful name _she ran to catch up but not used to the legs stumbled and fell scraping her hands and knees in the process. He heard the fall and sighed turning around noticing her huddled on the ground her knees and hands bleeding. He walked up to her and bent down ripping a piece of his shirt and wrapping her hands then using some other pieces to wipe her knees. "Be more careful okay?" he helped her up and noticed the tears in her eyes. Without thinking he bent forward and kissed them away. She pulled away in shock and surprise at the feeling of his lips as he kissed her tears but his grip stayed tight and she remained in his hands.

He let her go and looked into her eyes before suddenly turning and walking quickly away into the town. She stared after him confused and saddened by his sudden leave. She walked into town slowly and began her search for a place to stay. He watched from a distance as the girl looked around town for something. He did not figure out what until a man shushed her away yelling about lack of cash. Fakir decided to not get involved and headed to his home near the castle gates. Ahiru spent the rest of the day being turned away from every place she looked at and eventually gave up sitting down on some steps and staring at people who passed her by. Fakir had been sitting at home feeling guilty about not offering the girl a place to stay. It was night by the time he got up and began to search for her. He found her in an alley way on some steps asleep. He smiled at her huddled form and picked her up gently before carrying her to his home. He set her on the bed and pulled the sheets up over her form before crawling in next to her. He watched her breathing and slowly began to drift into sleep. His last thought was not of the swan or the dream girl but of the girl in his bed now. He smiled and finally fell asleep.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

**A/N : Okay thats chapter 2 woo hoo ! I will probably start on chapter 3 soon since im bored and all LoL. I want to thank Mizu for my first and so far only review It helped me write this chapter ever so faster. Thanks to those who read and enjoy!**


	3. Love revealed

-1_Disclaimer/ etc. : Again I do not own Princess TuTu or anything associated with it. I also do not own the lyrics to the song It is you (I have Loved) By Dana Glover. This Story is dedicated to the one and only L RA. Ages: Ahiru -18, Fakir - 20, Mytho - 19, and Rue - 20._

**The Swan and The Knight**

_Pt.3_

Ahiru awoke in a condition of warmth she opened her eyes slowly slight light was pouring into the room she was in. She went to stretch but hit a form which immediately grumbled lowly. She gasped and clumsily scooted away and stared bewildered at a mans form. She looked about the room and realized she must have been brought here. It was a large room but primarily empty. She slipped out of the bed and went around to see the mans face. She gasped again as she saw that it was the man named Fakir. She smiled a bit and found herself feeling rather relieved and happy it was him.

She went on a small exploration looking over his notes and papers she eventually got into a mess and became covered in ink. She started cleaning up her mess when two feet appeared before her eyes she slowly got up. Her hands black and blotches on it on her clothes and a nice little spot on her nose. Fakir's face was stern but as he saw the ink on her nose he started to smile then burst out laughing. She stared dumbfounded looking this way and that unsure of what to do. When he stopped he grabbed some clothes and helped her clean up and then wiped the smudge from her nose.

"Uhmmm thank you so very much I was not meaning to snoop I was.." she stopped and blushed she felt so guilty. He just smiled lightly and nodded to her. "It's okay I mean I stole you away and brought you here…without your permission" she realized that was actually very true and laughed. He loved her laugh it was so sweet and innocent and gentle. "Ahiru…I feel like…we know each other…" he stared down as he said these words and was surprised when she agreed. "Yeah…me too…" she stared out his window at the common people walking below.

He sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair and walking off. "Are you hungry…thirsty??" She stared out the window before responding some time later. "Oh yes actually…I like raw fi…." She stopped and realized she was not a swan any longer. "Uhmm anything is fine…" she finally blurted out her face turning red from her small slip. She heard pots and pans and her senses picked as she began to smell all kinds of things. This made her leave his room and wander to the kitchen where he was cooking some eggs, bacon, and sausage and adding some fruits to the plate. She smiled and felt her tummy growl as she eyed the food.

"Here you go" He set her out a nice plate and she smiled taking it and eating as much as she could. She finished long after he had and washed her own plate and cleaned her mess. Even though he insisted he help she would not let him. He could not tear his gaze from her. She was so beautiful and his heart seemed to beat just for her. His usual cold demeanor melted while he was with her and all he could see was his lips tasting her tears. He found himself having to seek privacy to shake the feelings that would bubble up.

He was glad now that he had several days off from his duties because he could spend them with her. But he faced a new problem…did she like him? He could not tell she acted so innocent and never seemed to give off hints or flirt. He had a new mission…Mission: Seduce Ahiru. He decided that the first plan would be to take her through town then to the gardens there he would put step one into action. First true kiss he shuddered at the thought and tucked it away in his mind. "Ahiru….I was hoping…maybe you would like to see the town…" she looked up from a book she had started to scan and smiled. "Of course!" She seemed very excited and that made him feel happy and light hearted.

The day went well and he found himself smiling more and laughing for once. They visited almost every shop and spent a good chunk of the day talking to many villagers. Ahiru insisted that this was the best day of her life and by the look in her eyes he figured that was true. He could not focus on much when she spoke other than her lips which he realized were beyond perfect. He smiled lightly as she spoke of how much she wished she had been in this town sooner and nodded not truly listening. Ahiru must have noticed at some point because she suddenly stopped talking and gave him an odd stare. "Fakir?? You okay??" He nodded quickly blushed and looked away.

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you_

"Yeah …fine lets uhmm go to the park okay" he put on a small smile and she nodded walking beside him her warmth made him shiver. He lightly reached out to take her hand but then decided against it afraid she would reject his advances. _Your being a coward Fakir just hold her hand. _He grumbled to himself and she looked over confused at his recent attitude. He was surprised and shocked when she beat him to his goal and took his hand lightly in her own holding it gently as she swayed their hands back and forth smiling. He stared for a moment before bending forward and kissing her softly on the lips. At first she tensed up but he felt her relax and respond.

_Why is it that this man I barely know makes me feel so light hearted so…in love. _She melted into the kiss her whole body felt warm and fuzzy. She felt his hand leave hers and cup her face gently as his tongue probed her mouth she tasted sweet like strawberries. His hands moved down her neck and she shivered and let out a light sigh as they went down her sides. She was a bit shy at first but as his tongue made its way throughout her mouth she became more brazen. She probed his mouth the feel of his tongue entwining with her own occasionally sent a wave of pleasure through her. Her own hands made their way from his waist to his hair tugging lightly.

He drew back after what felt like an eternity but it was an eternity he did not want to leave. His eyes were staring into her own with passion and love. He stroked her cheek and kissed her once more softly before taking her hand and again making for the park. She followed unsure what to say her cheeks were red and her eyes downcast but there was a huge smile on her face. When they arrived at the park Fakir led her to the swings he sat on one and she sat on another. Their hands were still tightly held as they slowly swung back and forth their feet dragging. "Ahiru….I …I feel like we have known each other…before" she stared down at the sand and stopped swinging. "Fakir….I do too" was all she said before they both leaned over and kissed once more.

This kiss was similar to the first but far more tender and loving then passionate and lustful. When they drew back both smiled at the other and turned light pink in the cheeks. "Do you think…maybe we were in love in a past life?" he finally asked fidgeting with his feet kicking the sand about. "Maybe…but I think it's something more. I feel like we were in a more complicated …story" She was at odds on why she chose the word story it felt so right so correct. Fakir felt it as well the moment she said story he found himself nodding as if knowing it was a story. He tightened his grip on her hand and sighed "well I don't know what we might have been …in a past life in this life…but I…Love you..I don't know why I know but I do love you"

_But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Ahiru felt torn she could not say she loved him in return and it burned her on the inside. She saw his face as she merely smiled and nodded happily at his words instead of uttering them back to him. When they finally left the park they walked close together and his hand was around her waist. His warmth made her feel secure and truly happy she never wanted to be without that feeling. They got into his darkened house the sun having almost completely gone down. Fakir got into his night wear and gave Ahiru a large baggy shirt for herself. He turned around as she put it on but stole a quick peek turning bright red as he was almost caught. As he snuggled up behind her in bed placing light kisses on her neck he whispered the words he was yearning to hear from her before falling into a deep dream filled sleep.

"I love you..my Ahiru"

**A/N : YAY ! Ch 3 FINALLY done haha I am soooo sorry for the long long wait guys. I at one point was swamped with school then I forgot what I wanted to do with the story. Its gunna get hawt in the next ch haha and that should be up in the next few months. THANKYOU all for your reviews they really help me continue writing. The more reviews I get the faster I write haha anyways thanks again all and hope you enjoyed !**


End file.
